


Streamers and Fireworks

by decoyoctopus



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Nothing new here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoyoctopus/pseuds/decoyoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't know how to formulate his imposed new year's resolution. Bold is the word he settles on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streamers and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> this is short!! it's an idea i've had for a while and it's not nearly as long as i imagined it would be but it's still what i wanted so! there it is!

Resolution.

A word often used during conflicts, or during math class. A word that means different things to different people. 

A television salesman might think 'screen resolution' when faced with the word. 

For college students, it could be ''If I don't find it, I'm done for.''. 

And for a sizable group of people, it goes hand in hand with 'going to the gym after new year's, maybe'. 

Alex had looked it up in the dictionary, one time, and he came up with 'a firm decision to do or not to do something'. 

Last year, he had settled for the lame “I'll show up to all the optional skates'' which had gotten him more than a few eyes rolls, but it was something, and for the most part, he had stuck to it and it had paid off, he supposed.

Alex sighed and grabbed another handful of chips. He looked around to see if anyone had spotted him hogging the bowl and was only met with a wink from Pricey, which could mean just about anything. He reached across the table for some dip and tried to think about what he'd come up with this year. 

It was something PK had made up, that every year they should write their resolutions down, shove them in an envelope and open them up the next year. It was fun, in a way. Alex frowned when his fingers started hitting crumbs. He licked them clean, wiped them on his jeans and carried on to find something else to do. 

“Chucky!” Patch grabbed onto his arm as he left the kitchen. “Just the guy I was looking for. Look.”

He sat down on the couch, alongside PK, who spoke next. “We've found a great resolution for you.” 

Everyone in the living room hummed approvingly, as if they had come up with something much greater than what was actually at stake. 

“Oh yeah?” Alex smirked, leaning against the door frame and looked over everyone in amusement. 

“You should be braver.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Braver?”

“I think Chucky's being pretty brave by stepping out of the house wearing that shirt.” Brendan elbowed him as he walked by. There was a burst of laughter, which made Alex question a few things. He liked this shirt. 

“Like, I should jump off cliffs and stuff?”

“No, man.” PK shook his head, still laughing. “Just, chill more, you know? Do stuff, but don't think about it for two months.” 

“Try two years!” Prust chimed in. 

“I agree, Chuck. Stop analyzing, start doing.”

“Step out of your comfort zone.”

“Don't be so hard on yourself.”

“Take risks.”

“It's one a year, guys.” Alex said defensively. 

“We're just giving you options.” 

“Thanks.” He offered, trying not to sound bitter. He left the living room and went straight to the kitchen.

Maybe there were some timbits left. 

\--

Bold is the word Alex settles on. He scribbles it down on a piece of paper, reads it aloud, and shoves it into the envelope. 

\--

“I said I wanted to be more honest.” Brendan meets Alex outside right before midnight, where the pyro team, Markov and Pleky, will be setting off fireworks after the countdown. 

“That's good.” 

He doesn't really know what else to say. Brendan is already pretty honest.

“I mean, I'll stop sugar-coating stuff so much.”

Alex goes to comment on that, but he's interrupted by the announcement that they're going to be counting down. He counts loudly along with everyone else, distracted by how close Brendan stays. He usually has the mentality that he and Alex hang out enough, when the rest of the team is around, he should be with them instead. 

When the fireworks start going off, everyone hugs and cheers, some couples are kissing, laughing loudly... Brendan takes a step in another direction and Alex panics. He reaches out and grabs a handful of Brendan's tacky Christmas sweater, yanking him back.

“Chucky, you'll stretch it and ruin the--”

Alex leans down and presses his lips to Brendan's. It takes a few incredibly long and painful seconds for him to kiss back, but when he does, it takes every ounce of self-control Alex has not to melt into a pile of goo. He feels his face go warm when a few rude whistling noises are made, but he stays right where he is. Brendan reaches up to wrap his arms around Alex's neck in response to that. He can feel his lips stretching out into an uncontrollable smile. He's also pretty sure Gally is tip-toeing. 

“See?” Alex whispers, rolling his eyes. “I'm being _bolder._ ”

Brendan laughs. “I can see that.” He links their fingers together, shaking his head. “You always have to go out and make a big thing, don't you? You couldn't have just kissed me somewhere quiet and private.” He sounds annoyed, but with the grin on his face, Alex knows better.

“I guess so.” He's smiling, too. 

“Happy new year, Chuck.” 

Alex nods, letting go of Brendan's hand to rest his arm across his shoulders. “Happy new year, Gally.” 

\--


End file.
